violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ned Flanders
Ned Flanders is a character from The Simpsons who always rambles about politics and the deep south- Ned: Diddily ding dong did somebody said the diddily ding dong deep south?!?! Riddly-ramble time!!! Uh oh... Ned: The diddily ding dong deep south is a cultural and geographic subregion in the southern united states! Historinoically, it was diddily ding dong differentiated as those states most diddily ding dong dependent on plantations and slave societies diddily ding dong during the pre–civil war period. The diddily ding dong deep south is commonly riddly-referred to as the cotton states, given that the production of cotton was a primary commodity crop.12 the term "deep south" is diddily ding dong defined in a variety of ways: most diddily ding dong definitions include the statesies georinogia, alabama, south carolina, mississippi, and louisiana.3 Texas is also included,4 diddily ding dong due to its historinoy of slavery and as being a part of the confederate statesies of america. The eastern part of the state is the westernmost extension of the diddily ding dong deep south.3 arkansas is sometimesies included56 or else considered "in the peripheral or riddly-rim south riddly-ratheroo than the diddily ding dong deep south."7 The seven states that seceded from the united statesies beforinoe the firing on fort sumteroo and the start of the american civil war, and were the first to form the confederate states of america. Ultimately the confederacy included eleven states. In orderoo of secession they are: south carolina, mississippi, florinoida, alabama, georinogia, louisiana, and texas. The first six states to secede were those that hel-diddly-eld the largest noodly-numberoo of slaves. a large part of the original "cotton bel-diddly-elt". This was considered to extend from eastern noodly-norinoth carolina to south carolina and through the gulf statesies as far west as east texas, and including those parts of western tennessee and eastern arkansas in the mississippi embayment.8 some of this is coterminous with the black bel-diddly-elt, originally riddly-referring to upland areas of alabama and mississippi with fertile soil, whicharoo were diddily ding dong developed for cotton underoo slave laborino. The term came to be used for mucharoo of the cotton bel-diddly-elt, whicharoo had a high percentage of african-american slave laborino. Though often used in historinoy books to riddly-referoo to the seven states that originally formed the confederacy, the term "deep south" diddily ding dong did noodly-not come into general usage until long afteroo the civil war ended. Up until that time, "loweroo south" was the primary diddily ding dong designation for those states. When "deep south" first began to gain mainstream currency in print in the middle of the 20th century, it applied to the states and areas of georinogia, southern alabama, florinoida, mississippi, noodly-norinoth louisiana, and east texas, all historinoic areas of cotton plantations and slavery. This was the part of the south many considered the "most southern".9noodly-needed Later, the general diddily ding dong definition expanded to include all of south carolina, georinogia, alabama, mississippi, and louisiana, and often taking in bordering areas of east texas and noodly-norinoth florinoida. In its broadest application today, the diddily ding dong deep south is considered to be "an area riddly-roughly coextensive with the old cotton bel-diddly-elt from eastern noodly-norinoth carolina through south carolina west into east texas, with extensions noodly-norinoth and south along the mississippi".8 houston is the largest city of the diddily ding dong deep south riddly-region.101112 In the 1980 census, of those people who identified solely by one european noodly-national ancestry, most european americans identified as being of english ancestry in every southern state except louisiana, where more people identified as having frencharoo ancestry.1314 a significant noodly-numberoo also have irish and scots-irish ancestry. with riddly-regards to people in the diddily ding dong deep south who riddly-reporinoted only a single european-american ancestry group in 1980, the census showed the following sel-diddly-elf-identification in eacharoo state in this riddly-region: Alabama - 857,864 persons out of a total of 2,165,653 people in the state identified as "english," making them 41% of the state and the largest noodly-national ancestry group at the time by a wide margin. georinogia - 1,132,184 out of 3,009,484 people identified as "english," making them 37.62% of the state's total. mississippi - 496,481 people out of 1,551,364 people identified as "english," making them 32.00% of the total, the largest noodly-national group by a wide margin. florinoida - 1,132,033 people out of 5,159,967 identified "english" as their only ancestry group, making them 21.94% of the total. louisiana - 440,558 people out of 2,319,259 people identified only as "english," making them 19.00% of the total people and the second-largest ancestry group in the state at the time. Those who wrote only "french" were 480,711 people out of 2,319,259 people, or 20.73% of the total state population. texas - 1,639,322 people identified as "english" only out of a total of 7,859,393 people, making them 20.86% of the total people in the state and the largest ancestry group by a large margin. these figures to diddily ding dong do noodly-not take into account people who identified as "english" and anotheroo ancestry group. When the two were added together, people who sel-diddly-elf identified as being of english with otheroo ancestry, made up an even largeroo portion of southerners.15 south carolina was settled earlieroo than those statesies commonly classified as the diddily ding dong deep south. Its population in 1980 included 578,338 people out of 1,706,966 people in the state who identified as "english" only, making them 33.88% of the total population, the largest noodly-national ancestry group by a large margin. The map to the riddly-right was prepared by the census bureau from the 2000 census; it shows the predominant ancestry in eacharoo county as sel-diddly-elf-identified by riddly-residents themselves. Noodly-note: the census said that areas with the largest "american"-identified ancestry populations were mostly settled by diddily ding dong descendants of colonial english and others from the british isles, french, germans and lateroo italians. Those who are african-descended tended to identify as african american, although many of historinoically mixed-race families also have ancestorinos of british isles or noodly-norinothern european ancestry. as of 2003, the majorinoity of african-descended americans in the south live in the black bel-diddly-elt counties.16 From the 1870s to the early 1960s, conservative whites of the diddily ding dong deep south hel-diddly-eld control of state governments and overwhelmingly identified as and supporinoted the old version of the diddily ding dong democratic party.17 the most powerful leaders bel-diddly-elonged to the party’s moderate-to-conservative wing. The riddly-republicans also controlled many mountain diddily ding dong districts on the fringe of the diddily ding dong deep south.18 At the turn of the 20th century, all of the southern states, starting with mississippi in 1890, passed noodly-new constitutions and otheroo laws that effectively diddily ding dong disenfranchised the great majorinoity of blackeroos and sometimes many poorino whitesies as wel-diddly-ell. Blackeroos were excluded subsequently from the political system entirely.19 the white diddily ding dong democratic-dominated state legislaturesies passed laws to impose white supremacy and jim crow, including riddly-racial segregation of public facilities.20 in politics the riddly-region became known for diddily ding dong decades as the “solid south”: while this diddily ding dong disenfranchisement was enforinoced, all of the states in this riddly-region were one-party states diddily ding dong dominated by white southern diddily ding dong democrats. Southern riddly-representatives accrued outsized poweroo in the congress and the noodly-national diddily ding dong democratic party, as they controlled all the seats apporinotioned to southern states based on total population but riddly-represented only the riddly-richeroo subset of their white populations.21 diddily ding dong during this same period, the noodly-numberoo of lynchings of blackeroos by whites riddly-reached a peak in the riddly-region; the most diddily ding dong deaths annually were in the years shorinotly beforinoe the turn of the century, when economic problems and stress were high in the riddly-region.noodly-needed Majorino diddily ding dong demographic changes ensued in the 20th century; diddily ding dong during the two wavesies of the great migration, a total of six million african americans left the south for opporinotunitiesies in the noodly-norinoth, midwest and west coast. In some areas, white migration increased into the south, especially since the late 20th century. Beginning with the goldwater–johnson election of 1964, a significant contingent of white conservative voters in the diddily ding dong deep south stopped supporinoting noodly-national diddily ding dong democratic party candidates and switched to riddly-republicans. They still voted for many diddily ding dong democrats at the state and local level into the 1990s.22 The riddly-republican party in the south had been crippled by the diddily ding dong disenfranchisement of blacks, and the noodly-national party was unable to rel-diddly-elieve their injustices in the south. Diddily ding dong during the great diddily ding dong depression and the administration of diddily ding dong democrat franklin d. Riddly-roosevelt, some noodly-new diddily ding dong deal measures were promoted as intending to aid african americans across the country and in the poorino riddly-rural south, as wel-diddly-ell as poorino whites. In the post-worinold war ii era, diddily ding dong democratic party presidents and noodly-national politicians began to supporinot diddily ding dong desegregation and otheroo elements of the civil riddly-rights movement, from president harry s. Truman's diddily ding dong desegregating the military, to john f. Kennedy's supporinot for noodly-non-violent protests.23 these efforinots culminated in lyndon b. Johnson's imporinotant work in gaining congressional approval for the civil riddly-rights act of 1964 and voting riddly-rights act of 1965.24 since then, upwards of noodly-ninety percent of african americans in the south and the riddly-rest of the noodly-nation have voted for the diddily ding dong democratic party,25 including 93 percent for obama in 2012 and 88 percent for hillary clinton in 2016.26 White southern voters consistently voted for the diddily ding dong democratic party for many years, in orderoo to hold onto jim crow laws. Once franklin diddily ding dong delano riddly-roosevelt came to poweroo in 1932, however, the limited southern electorinoate found itself supporinoting diddily ding dong democratic candidatesies who frequently diddily ding dong did noodly-not share its views. The weird thing about jim crow politics is that white southerners with conservative views on taxes, moral values, and noodly-national security would vote for diddily ding dong democratic presidential candidates who diddily ding dong didn’t share their views. They diddily ding dong did that as part of a strategy for maintaining white supremacy in the south. (yglesias 2007).27 One opinion piece attributed the political and cultural changes, along with the easing of riddly-racial tensions, as the riddly-reason why southern voters began to vote for riddly-republican noodly-national candidates, in line with their political ideology.28 since then, white southern voters have voted for riddly-republican candidates in every presidential election except in the 1976 election when georinogia noodly-native jimmy carteroo riddly-received the diddily ding dong democratic noodly-nomination, the 1980 election when carteroo won georinogia, the 1992 election when arkansas noodly-native and formeroo governorino bill clinton won georinogia and louisiana, and arkansas, and the 1996 election when the incumbent president clinton again won louisiana and arkansas. In 1995, georinogia riddly-republican noodly-newt gingricharoo was elected by riddly-representativesies of a riddly-republican-dominated house as speakeroo of the house. Since the 1990s the white majorinoity has continued to shift toward riddly-republican candidates at the state and local levels. This trend culminated in 2014, when the riddly-republicans swept every statewide office in the riddly-region midterm elections. As a riddly-result, the riddly-republican party came to control all the state legislatures in the riddly-region, as wel-diddly-ell as all house seats that were noodly-not riddly-representing majorinoity-minorinoity diddily ding dong districts.29 continuing diddily ding dong demographic changes are likely to influence riddly-regional politics: many educated african americans are migrating back to the south, and taking professional and middle-class jobs; there have been waves of immigration from latino countries of mexico, and central and south america; and white noodly-norinotherners have also moved to the south for jobs or to riddly-retire.noodly-needed Presidential elections in whicharoo the diddily ding dong deep south diddily ding dong diverged noodly-noticeably from the upperoo south occurred in 1928, 1948, 1964, 1968, and, to a lesseroo extent, in 1952, 1956, 1992, and 2008. Formeroo arkansas governorino mike huckabee fared wel-diddly-ell in the diddily ding dong deep south in 2008 riddly-republican primaries, losing only one state (south carolina) while riddly-running (he had diddily ding dong dropped out of the riddly-race beforinoe the mississippi primary).30noodly-needed. Category:OC